


In Sickness and In Health

by Geekgrrllurking



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:04:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgrrllurking/pseuds/Geekgrrllurking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Onceuponaland challenge Promptly in Order, to write a fic to include using words provided and you must use them in the order provided. <br/>Prompt word list: doctor, apple light</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and In Health

“Maybe we should go see the doctor.” Emma said softly, checking the thermometer before glancing down at the grumbling mound of blankets piled in the center of the bed. A tousled dark head popped up and glared back at her, grumpy from her fever.

“That quack?” Regina grumped, digging for a tissue under her pillow before wiping at her running nose. “I’d rather take my chances with your mother’s quaint home remedies then let Whale anywhere near me.” She blew her nose loudly and flopped back down under the comforter once more, miserable.

Emma sighed but couldn’t disagree. She didn’t trust Whale much either. She could never remember if it was starve a cold and feed a fever or the other way around, but Snow’s pot of chicken soup was certainly worth having regardless. Emma was a little more leery about the slathering of Regina’s chest in mustard or eating a clove of garlic. At the very least she should get some fluids into her restless patient.

“Alright then, how about some orange juice and a book to read to pass the time.” Emma said gently, hoping that might settle her lover. The blanket was quickly flattened and Regina just frowned up at her, before cocking an eyebrow.

“Ok, so let’s make that apple juice instead,” Emma said putting the thermometer down on the nightstand. “It’s almost as great a source of vitamin C, or at least that’s what Henry said.” Emma glanced down at the shiny dark eyes staring up at her, bright from sickness but at least not pissed off at her at the moment. Emma smiled softly, unable to stop herself she reached out to press her hand to the flushed forehead, checking how hot it was to the touch. Regina’s eyes fluttered shut at the gentle touch, her head turning towards her, sighing softly. Emma brushed back some dark strands of hair clinging to the damp skin, before threading her fingers through the thick locks. Regina almost purred with pleasure.

“Better yet, why don’t I turn off the light and just snuggle down in bed with you?” Emma said softly, as Regina’s eyes opened wide as if disbelieving. After all this time together, Regina could still be stunned to find Emma at her side, standing there through thick and thin, caring for her in sickness and in health. They had never officially exchanged the vows; they had never felt the need to. It was just the way it was, for better or worse.

Regina nodded, her eyes big and fragile, saying so much more than words ever could. She sniffed and shifted over, pleased as Emma slid in beside her and flicked off the lamp on the nightstand. Emma pulled her close and Regina seemed to settle right down. Emma smiled as she sensed Regina finally fall asleep. Emma shook her head, as she should have realized it sooner. After all, true love was always the best medicine


End file.
